


A MakoRin (almost) Wedding!

by rinthegreat



Series: Random Hat Prompts [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, It's all fluff, M/M, MakoRin Week, MakoRin Week 2014, Post-Canon, Sooooooo much fluff, Wedding Fluff, there's basically no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An engagement isn't enough for Rin after months away from Makoto in Australia.</p><p>MakoRin week prompt 1: Flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	A MakoRin (almost) Wedding!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MakoRin week! Prompt 1: Flowers.
> 
> For the people who follow me in general, I am taking a brief break before the last 2-3 chapters of Eternally for MakoRin week. That work will still be finished before the new year. Also, I will finish RinHaru week eventually.
> 
> One last BONUS about this! This is a request from the random hat prompts! Number 50 requested: "MakoRin wedding!" Here you go #50. :)

            That marriage between two men wasn't legal in Japan yet didn't stop Rin and Makoto from getting engaged.  Some couples went through the adoption path, so they could share a name and the other's estate (whatever that meant), but that didn't sound romantic enough for Rin.  He wanted to take a trip to America, where it is legal, and get married there.  But then Makoto pointed out that it would be too expensive to get themselves there, let alone all their friends and family.  "After I win gold at the Olympics," Rin had whispered to him that night.  "Then I'll pay to fly everyone out there."  Makoto had just chuckled at that one.

            After some research done on Rin's part, they agreed to wear the engagement bands on their right hand with the intention to either move it to the left or replace it with a new ring on their left finger when they got married.  Still though, for now he was stuck with just an engagement ring and the promise of a future marriage, and it wasn't enough.  It wasn't that he didn't trust Makoto to follow through; he just wanted more.  Right away.

            But right away wasn't realistic.  Rin had swim practice and training down in Australia, and Makoto had university classes and volunteer work in Japan.  And that ring on the right hand should've been enough for now.  Really, it should.

            The thing was, though, that they got engaged just before Rin had left for Australia, and he’d been away from Japan for months.  At first, they’d been able to skype every night.  It was only a two hour time difference, after all.  But then it got harder.  Makoto’s schooling picked up, and so did Rin’s.  Then Rin’s coach decided that he’d be a good IMer too, and his training regimen doubled.  They were lucky to talk even once a week after that.

            The emails kept them going.  Rin hadn’t bought the international phone plan (tempting, but too expensive), so it was really the only way.  But even those were getting shorter and less personal.  They’d started out as huge paragraphs detailing everything they’d say on skype anyway.  Then with skype happening less often, they got longer for a bit.  Then as things picked up further, the emails got shorter and shorter until the most recent Rin received from Makoto read:

            _Rin,_

_Had an exam yesterday, sorry I didn’t write.  Swim club I’m volunteering with needs me at a meet this weekend.  Can’t skype.  I miss you.  
            Love, Makoto_

            He still hadn’t responded to that one, and it had been almost three days ago.  Dating this far from each other was hard, and being engaged was harder.  Why hadn’t they thought about this ahead of time?  And it wasn’t like Rin could ask Haru what was going on; he was even worse at responding.

            It was a good thing Christmas break was coming up.

            Rin had talked to Haru’s coach ahead of time to see if he could participate in some of their holiday practices, so his coach gave him permission to spend the entire break in Japan rather than only Christmas through New Years.  He was excited to race Haru again and see how their times compared.  (He was excited that Makoto and Haru had opted not to share an apartment, so he and Makoto didn’t have to be extra quiet.)

            Makoto was supposed to meet him at the airport, but when he got there all he was met with was Sousuke carrying a garment bag.  “Sou, what are you doing here?  I thought Makoto was gonna be here.”

            “Happy to see you too,” the other remarked sarcastically.

            “That’s not what I mean.  I’m happy to see you, I just thought…”  That he’d see Makoto first.  Rin can tell Sousuke sees it on his face.

            “He called me to get you.  He’s busy, but he wanted me to bring you this.”  Sousuke hands over the garment bag.  “So you might want to put it on.”

            Rin left his bags with Sousuke as he went to change.  It was a suit, one of his that he’d left with Makoto for when he came back and they wanted a fancy date.  He smiled as he tugged it on, complete with the pink tie Makoto insisted matched his eyes.  He wasn’t forgotten like he’d feared; Makoto was surprising him with something.

            He still wore his goofy grin when he came back out to meet Sousuke, and the former swimmer just rolled his eyes.  “Come on, idiot.”  He tossed Rin’s bag over his good shoulder and led Rin out of the airport.

            At first, Rin expected Sousuke to drop him off in front of some fancy restaurant or something, but that didn’t happen.  They stayed on the train all the way into Tokyo proper, and then transferred to the train Rin knew was the one to get to Makoto’s apartment.  Why would Makoto have him dress up if they were meeting at the apartment first?  Couldn’t he just change there?

            His thoughts were interrupted when a family came in, covered in snow.  He’d felt the cold temperature upon arrival, but hadn’t been outside much, and his months in Australia had made him forget; it was cold in Japan around Christmas.  And it must’ve been snowing too, if they were still covered in it after boarding a train.

            It wasn’t snowing when he got out, and all signs of the snow from earlier were already disappearing.  It was a little disappointing.  He sloshed after Sousuke as the other led the way to Makoto’s apartment.  It was strange, Rin thought, that he was dressed up then led to meet his boyfriend.  He knew the way; he’d helped Makoto move in all those months ago before leaving for Australia.  But he stayed with it.  Maybe Makoto had given Sousuke a spare key, and Sousuke had thought Rin forgot where Makoto lived.

            As if he could forget something like that.

            Sousuke led him all the way up the stairs to Makoto’s door, which supported Rin’s ‘Makoto isn’t here and gave Sousuke the spare key’ theory until Sousuke knocked. 

            Haru answered.  He was also wearing a suit, a nice blue button up with a black tie, and Rin’s new theory was that someone was just messing with him.  He stepped inside though and put on the slippers that were left there for him and was surprised when Sousuke followed him in and took off his own jacket.  He was wearing a suit too.  Maybe this was a double date.  But if that were the case, then where was his date?

            “Makoto’s already in there,” Haru said, as if reading Rin’s mind.  He wasn’t addressing Rin so much as Sousuke. 

            “His plane was late,” Sousuke responded as if Rin wasn’t standing right there.  Haru just tilted his head in acknowledgement and slipped away towards the living room before Rin could thoroughly grill him, so he turned to his best friend with a frown on his face.

            “What exactly –“

            “Come on, Rin.”  Sousuke interrupted him and looped his arm through Rin’s, leading him down the hall to the living room as well.  “Let’s not keep him waiting.”

            Now that was hardly fair.  Rin didn’t even know _what_ was going on or _why_ he was wearing a suit in Makoto’s apartment with Sousuke leading him down the hall like it was an aisle and –

            His thoughts stopped abruptly when he was led into the living room.  The furniture had been pushed to the side to leave room for two chairs, one already occupied by Haru, facing the far wall Makoto was standing in front of.  He was also (unsurprisingly) wearing a suit with Rin’s favorite green shirt.  And that wasn’t even the best part.  The room was completely covered in sakura petals; real ones from the look of it.  They were scattered atop the shelves and the pushed back furniture and littered the floor, but most significantly of all was the single branch Makoto held in his hand.

            Sousuke walked Rin up the makeshift path between the couch and the tables, finally releasing him when he was next to Makoto and sitting alongside Haru.  Rin blinked at Makoto who just smiled softly back at him, making the swimmer’s heart feel like it was going to burst out from his chest.  “Makoto…what…?”

            “I know you wanted a wedding in America, and we have to wait for that.  And I thought the engagement would be enough, but it really isn’t.  So this is a compromise.”  Makoto looked a little nervous though, fiddling with the sakura branch in his hands.  “I looked for some kind of middle ground and found these things called ‘commitment ceremonies’.  Rei and Nagisa are planning theirs already.  It’s going to be a larger event than this, but…”  He trailed off and Rin noticed the slight pink on Makoto’s cheeks.  He was nervous, Rin realized.

            He took the sakura branch from the other and kissed his cheek.  “Thank you,” he whispered softly before standing back.  “What do we do now?”  Rin asked, ignoring Sousuke’s snort behind him.

            “We say our vows, like at a wedding.  I know it would be better if I’d given you some time to prepare, but I thought you might like the surprise…”

            And everyone called Rin the romantic.

            “I’m sure I can think of something,” he smiled.  “But you might want to go first.”

            Makoto’s own smile grew and he reached out to grab Rin’s right hand.  “Rin.  You came into my life like this crazy, smiling storm and kicked up everything I thought I knew.  You always kept your eye on me, even when I didn’t keep an eye on myself.  I was so enamored with you and your swimming and your personality and…”  Makoto trailed off, flushing a little again and stealing a nervous glance towards where Haru and Sousuke were sitting.  He cleared his throat and tried again.  “I was so surprised when you asked me out.  I love you, and everyday we’ve been together makes me love you more, and it just grew when you left.  To the point I had to come up with a middle step between our engagement and future marriage.”  Makoto chuckled a little at that one, drawing a single laugh from Rin who was just starting to realize he was tearing up.  “I want to spend the rest of my life with you Rin, and I want our friends to be here to witness me say that.”

            It was clear Makoto was done speaking, which was a good thing because Rin wasn’t sure he could keep himself from crying.  “Wow, um,” he started in a shaky voice.  “At least we both didn’t prepare anything.”  He laughed nervously.  Makoto squeezed his hand, passing some confidence over to Rin.  It didn’t help him come up with any useful words though.  “I don’t know what to say,” he admitted.  “I just…I just really love you and want to be with you forever.”

            Makoto nodded, pulling Rin into a hug.  Rin dropped the branch on the coffee table behind Makoto and held on, breathing in his scent.  He’d missed this so much. 

            The room was silent for a few moments until Makoto finally spoke up.  “Thanks for helping with this,” he addressed over Rin’s shoulder to the other two, who Rin had forgotten existed until this moment.  
            “I want mackerel.”  Haru’s statement effectively ruined the mood.  Rin pulled away from Makoto and turned around to (glare) look at the other two people in the room, pleased when Makoto didn’t remove his arm from around Rin’s shoulder.

            “Ah, Haru I can –“  Makoto started in his _catering to others_ voice.

            “You know what Nanase,” Sousuke interrupted after making contact with Rin’s pleading eyes, “we should probably leave these two love birds alone unless we want to find out all of Rin’s sexual fantasies.”

            He should probably be mad at Sousuke, but the comment did the trick.  Haru was eased out of the apartment moments later leaving Rin and Makoto alone for the first time since he’d left for Australia.  Rin finally extracted himself from his (fiancé?  Lover?  Husband?) boyfriend’s embrace and turned to look at him properly.

            “Yamazaki shouldn’t have said that,” Makoto was flushed with embarrassment.  It’s too much for Rin to try and hold himself back any further.      

            Rin attacked the other, weaving his fingers through his hair as he brings Makoto in for the first real kiss in _months_.  Distance really does make the heart grow fonder, Rin thought to himself.  And time increases libido, as evidenced by Makoto’s response.  They fell to the ground, lips still connected as they fumbled with each other’s clothes.  They broke for air just long enough for Rin to look up and see the sakura branch lying on the coffee table.

            “How did you get sakura flowers in December?”  He asked, looking back into Makoto’s green eyes.

            The former swimmer just smiles again, bringing Rin’s right hand to his lips and kissing his ring.  “Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

            They’re the last words they say for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun maybe-Fact: According to the occassionally correct wikipedia, Japan doesn't have same-sex marriage legalized, but does recognize those marriages if they are performed in another country.


End file.
